The present invention relates to a control device, particularly a rotary controller for manually inputting information into an electronic device.
Rotary controllers have long since proven their value for the operation of different devices and systems. For the inputting of analog values such as, for instance, volume and temperature, a given angular position of a rotary controller is generally associated with the variable to be introduced. Rotary controllers having an increment generator produce a differential change in the previously entered or predetermined variables. Such rotary controllers can also be used in suitable devices for selecting different functions by means of menus.
The use of rotary controllers is frequently facilitated by haptic acknowledgement--for instance by a reset moment, by stops, friction or by detents. In known rotary controllers, this acknowledgement is established by their mechanical construction and thus rigidly determined.